Don't Stop
by kjcharmed
Summary: Sam's walking a dark path, falling in deeper, losing his way. His addiction has become so much more than just that. Sam lusts not only for her blood, but now for her body.


Don't Stop

She took another step towards him. He didn't move away from her, maybe he was finally giving in. She moved closer still, he closed his eyes. Her finger tips feathered over the skin on his bare arms. A heavy sigh fell from his lips, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He was weak without her blood flowing through his own veins. He felt a deep hunger, a need. Looking up at her, he focused on her eyes. She didn't slip, he knew as she did, how it made him feel when he saw nothing but blackness. The disgust.

Ruby ran her hand up his arm and then down his chest. Sam felt the heat from her body, she was so close. This used to be too close for him, but now it was normal. He could have laughed: normal. Her hand reached the edge of his t-shirt; she slipped her hand beneath the material and ran her fingers over the muscles underneath. She continued to watch him intently, she still half expected him to put away like he used to. He didn't move.

No longer able to wait, Ruby tugged at the shirt and pulled it upwards. Sam raised his arms to help her, and then the material dropped to the floor. Before his brain even knew what he was doing, she was pulled tight to him, hands innocently roaming over each others bodies. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, it was on the floor with his in a matter of seconds. The desperation grew between them, both needing more. The hunger Sam felt earlier was nothing compared to what he felt now.

He reached for the knife in the pocket of her jeans. Ruby grabbed his hand, holding her focus on his face.

"I think you'll find it's my turn."

Twisting the knife in his hand, he held the weapon out to her. Taking it from his grasp she moved over to the bed and laid down, propped up on the pillows at one end. She licked her lips and looking away from Sam, she ran the blade over her pale skin. The other cuts in her arm were healing slowly, but were still clearly visible. The blood began to flow from her body. Sam could hold back no longer. He was on the bed, straddling her while she held her arm up for him. Lips and teeth grazed across her skin. She gasped as he drank more deeply from her, her head span. It was just as much of a rush this time as it was the first. Only each time he drank, he took more. He needed more. Eventually she would have no more to give. But until that time she would feed his addiction.

Having taken his fill, he could already feel the effect. He felt so strong, so powerful. She felt drained, the human body she inhabited weakened. Sam's thirst for blood was satisfied, for now, but he now yearned for something else. Lips on lips, body to body, he needed her. He needed her as much as she needed him. Ruby didn't realise, until they parted that first time after they had been together, how much she wanted Sam. At first they were just using each other but now she wouldn't want to be with anyone else. She only wanted Sam.

His tongue seeked entrance, she allowed him in. He crushed his lips to hers even more, she was sure he would bruise her. He didn't realise his strength once he had his fix. But she didn't pull away, she wanted more too. She unbuckled the belt in his jeans and he helped her remove them completely before doing the same with her own. Panting heavily he pulled away from her mouth, kissing his way down her neck, to her collarbone and then down further. She groaned as his sucked at her skin, such pleasure. She felt him smile against her as the sounds slip out.

She ran her hands through his hair.

For once the roles were reversed; he held all the power while she begged for mercy.

Her lips ghosted over his, "Don't stop"

He looked up at her then, her lying there helpless, breathlessly beneath him. He eyes were full of lust and longing, and something else Sam couldn't quite place.

"Please…"

She begged him again. He captured his soft lips in his: slow, painfully slow kisses. She needed more. She pulled back from him; she knew how much he was holding back, trying desperately to control the power that now raced through his body.

"Now. Please!"

With two simple words, Sam lost grip on the last thread of control he had. He ran his hands down her body, pulling down the small cotton panties she wore. Closing her eyes, she pressed her head in the pillows. Dragging in a deep breath, she raised her chest. Sam was momentarily mesmerized by the curves of Ruby's dainty human body. She was pushing him closer to the edge. He dug his fingers into her thighs as he pulled them up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Her legs gripped his hips, her hands clasped in his hair.

The perfect, unscarred skin of her neck exposed to him. Energy pulsed through him, his heart beating stronger, his senses sharper. Fire burnt within him, now uncontrollable, inextinguishable. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck: light, soft touches. Then he sank his teeth into her delicate skin.

Her eyes shot open, a shaky scream ripped from her body as her blood began to flow for the second time. Sam tasted the sweet liquid, never wanting to forget how it tingled on his tongue, burning his throat as he swallowed. Once he had taken what he needed, he kissed around the wound, small puncture marks in her once perfect skin. The area was already starting to bruise. Sam smiled at the mark he left on her: _his._

As Ruby regain her focus, and came back from the darkness that had consumed her in that moment, she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. As she thought to herself, he probably wanted her more. His addiction had become so much more than his thirst for her blood. He hungered for the body too. As his need grew, so did her own.

He felt her need taking over her, she had begged enough for one night. He pulled back a little control over his hunger. He didn't want to hurt her, to damage the body that gave him such pleasure. He pushed into her, as gently as possible, but still showing her his own need. She gasped, her eyes shut tight. He held her then, waiting for her to adjust. Then she opened her eyes, her own lust still burning brightly. She gave a nod, and he pulled back before pushing forward again.

They found a rhythm, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Groans and moans fell from tainted lips. Ruby felt the fire rising within her, higher and higher. She would fall over the edge at any moment. She felt Sam all around her, surrounding her. He was close too.

"Sam." It was nothing more than a whisper, but he heard her.

He met her eyes again, fixed on them as he pushed her over the ledge. The last thing he that reached his ears was the sound of her screaming his name. His world when black as he following her over: falling, falling… It that moment he knew he had gone too far.

_He had lost control…lost his way…and lost what was left of his already damaged soul._


End file.
